A girl named Cherry
by Cherryredeye
Summary: A new girl appears in town she seems to know Craig and is very violent. Yes i know Kenny's eyes are blue I just didn't want to give him blue eyes so pretend something happened to his eyes
1. Cherry Wicker

Craig POV:  
>It was just another day in South park. I had arrived early at the bus stop because of construction I had to go to this bus stop. "hey Craig." shouted a voice I recognized I turned around to see Stan. The guy was alright except the fact that he got me ported to Peru. We just stood by the bus stop Stan was looking around to see his friends. He looked past Me. "hey it's Cherry!" he shouted. I recognized that name and was to afraid to look .<br>"What's her last name?" I asked "Wicker!" he replied "Shit!" I said turning around "Hey Stan,Hey...Craig!," shouted the girl ",CRAIG!" she then glomped me.  
>"Hey get off me!" I shouted trying to push her off of me.<br>"Um, Craig do you know her already?" Stan asked "Yes, I do and I wish I didnt I hate her."I replied "Why do you say that Craig your my best friend, you said so yourself."Cherry shouted

Kyle POV I walked towards th bus stop to see Stan, Craig and...a Craig clone. No it was A girl so she can't be but then agian there was a female spiderman girl had on A Dark blue hat just like craigs except with strings,she had on a dark blue coat with green buttons and blue jeans with black closer to see she had bright red hair and black at the ends she had silver eyes or should I say eye she had a gray eyepatch over her left was hugging Craig while he was trying to push her off. I walked up to Stan "Hey Stan." I said "Hey Kyle." Stan said distracted.  
>"Who's that." I asked "That's moved her she's Craig's best friend."<br>"Didn't they just meet eachother?"  
>"Apparently not because Cherry said that Craig said they were best firends."<br>"There's a surprise!"  
>"GET OFF ME YOU YOU...DEMON!"Craig shouted I swear i heard somthing brake. Cherry got off of Craig crying. What's weird is Craig called her worse things then demon, yet that word made her then randomly hugged me. She was about a foot shorter than me and I was considered short for my age.I swear I saw a thin line of red electricity run across her eyepatch.I didn't know what to do i looked at Stan for gave me a look that told me to put my arms around her. I don't know why put I did. She smelt just like her ."Look what a Touching fag moment." Shouted a familiar voice.<br>It was Cartman Ever since we started middle school he's been losing wait so calling him fatass didn't work to well got off me."Hey what happened to you craig get in touch with your faggot side."  
>Cherry tensed up and created fists with her hands. I wondered why Cartman didn't see Craig then realized that because Craig and Stan looked alike that when they stood right next to each other you could easily see them as one person.<br>"Um Cartman that's.." I started "What's with your hair you trying to be the ."  
>Cherry started to tremble her fists getting line of red electricity ran across her eyepatch agian "What you afraid of the !"<br>"Cartman that's not.."  
>"And how did you..."Cartman was cutoff.<br>Cherry had punched him into the bus pole really hard he was spitting up blood.  
>"Oh god!"Cartman shouted.<br>Cherry pulled the bus pole out of the ground when a brown glove grabbed the pole from behind stopping the attack. The person was none other than Kenny. Cherry turned around and looked at him directly in the eyes.I swear her eyepatch glowed red making the shape of an eye. Her Silver eye flashed red. I wondered if anyone noticed. I'm pretty sure Kenny did his Eyes Widened A bit.  
>His Purple eyes seem to glow right out of his head. Cherries once violent eyes closed and she fainted.<br>"What the hell just happened?"Cartman shouted Craig walked over from Stan's side.  
>"Wait two Craigs."Cartman said "Cartman I tried to tell you that's Cherry she just moved here."I said "Then why the hell does she look like Craig so much?"<br>"Because as much as I hate to admit this she's my childhood friend.I gave her the hat she's i last saw her she didn't have that eyepatch."Craig stated "Craig you relized she just attacked Cartman because he thought she was you and insulted you. You can't hate her after that" Stan announced.  
>"I'm sorry but I can't trust her after seeing that plus a murderer is alaways a murderer."Craig stated MURDER!<p>

Me:So what do you think BTW i dont own southpark.  
>Ichi:you need to be a bit more descriptive.;)<br>Ni:I feel sowwy for Chewwy :(  
>Mi:While there be Yaoi? :)<br>Me:No Mi only in side stories this is the major.  
>MI:You Suck! :*( <p>


	2. Murder

Chapter 2

Kenny POV:

"Craig, What do you mean by murder?" I asked "When we were five I met Cherry by some Cherry blossom trees(LOL). At the age of seven she dissapered a week later her father was found dead."  
>"Wait how do you know Cherry did it it might of been her mom." Kyle said "Cherry told me her mom died when she was born."Craig replied.<br>"Well I think it's possible she almost killed me!" Cartman complained I Kneeled down by Cherry and shook her after a minute she woke up.  
>"She's not that strong guys remeber when the bus pole was dug up from the ground they ony placed it back in the didnt put the dirt back only enough to keep it standing."I said<p>

Craig POV:  
>Kenny helped Cherry didn't deserve help she was probably planing on killing all of us.A memory of her and me came up i blushed a bit because in it she kissed me on the cheek and then gave a playful if on cue she kissed Kenny on the cheek and gave a playful laugh.<br>"Why did you do that?"Kenny asked blushing a bit.  
>"It was a kiss of Friendship!"Cherry Explained.<br>"Oh!"Kenny's blush went away "Mmhm.I gave one to Craig when we were six."  
>My face went hot 'Oh crap' i thought but they all ignored what Cherry had said."Hey Kyle isn't that your brother."Kenny looked to see Ike walking towards us."Guys you know it's Saturday right." Ike I felt stupid.I noticed he was looking at Cherry as if he were learning everything about her from his stare.<p>

Kyle POV I waved by to everyone only two people walked in the same and Cherry so that must mean they're I thought Killed her dad and her mom died when she was born and her last name is still Wicker so does She live all alone? I looked at Ike,He knew somthing.  
>"You know somthing don't you."I said "Yes! I do Know somthing. You know how Craig called Cherry a demon.I know why it hurt her so much."<br>"How do you know about that?"  
>"I went through your memories just know."<br>"Went through my memories you can't do that!"  
>"yes I can."<br>"If you are telling the truth than how come you can go through my memories?"  
>"because I'm just like Cherry, I'm a demon."<p>

Me:I dont own southpark Ichi:If she did this story would happen in it Mi:She would make the show awsome with yaoi.  
>Ni:What's Yaoi?<br>Me and Ichi:Not in front of the 7year old!  
>Me:This is way to predicteble<p>


	3. Demons

Chapter 3

Kenny POV I could here them talking,Kyle and surprised me when Ike said he was a demon altough with Cherry it was believeable considering i saw a line of electricity run across her eyepatch.  
>they continued talking."Come on Ike thats a pretty lame joke."<br>"I'm serious Kyle im a wisdom demon wich means I can learn about anything quickly." Ike said with a serious face "So does that mean Cherry's a wisdom demon too?"  
>"No Cherry is a Dragon demon."<br>What's that?"  
>"Long ago there were thousands of them they exsisted to protect people and the one of them was hated by the one they loved when they told them what they were this man was dreaded with hate he raped the woman and a year later killing woman had been a priestess so the people of the church were angered and sought out and killed all the dragon demons because of this many other kinds of demons were also man was supposedly the last survivor, years later he was found were actually 2 survivors left Cherry is now the last one the man that started the war was her her father killed her mother all that was left was a Cherry as a baby somthing protected her from getting killed that night either that or the man wanted a servent and who better than his own wasn't worried about his daughter killing him because a demon can not kill another he didn't know was that Cherry was not a demon her demon blood did not start circulating until she killed him."<br>"Your talking as if Cherry were the most Important person in the world."  
>"She is."<br>"How?"  
>"the first person ever was a dragon demon back then she created earth and life she was what we call mother nature after her death people predicted that she would have a the reincarnation is to die before the age 16 the world will die with 's why long ago three woman were chosen to protect her of course the women died before they could do the job they werent exactly immortal so that's why they're reincarnations will do the knows that she may die before the 16 and that three woman are suppose to protect doesn't know who though."<br>"Let me guess your going to ask me to help her find the three woman."  
>"Nope."<br>And with that they walked away.

Stan POV "Hey Stan?" Cherry asked me.  
>"What?"<br>"Can you get a few people to help me unpack tommorrow i don't really know anyone so can you ask for me i want to meet some more people before school starts."  
>"Oh!Uh..,"I thought about my scheduale tommarrow ",Sure!"<br>"Thanks."  
>We finally arrived at our street Cherry waved bye to me she lived next door to me lol.<br>When I got inside my mom was up."hello Stanly where were you when I woke up you were gone."  
>"I was with my friends at the bus pole."<br>"Did you hear Stan we got new neighbors yesterday."  
>"Ya I knew that I met the person living there, she asked me to find her some people to help her unpack."<br>"Now Stanly i'm not sur if you should go over there the woman may be..."  
>"Mom the person living there is a year younger than me."<br>"Does she live alone?Should I call the mayor or somthing?"  
>"Of course not mom how would she even live in the house next door if she didn't have parents?"<br>I said reassuring her and me. 


End file.
